


I'm No Cinderella

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you write something based off the scene with Dean and the Stynes in 10x18. Where the reader is Deans sister and goes in to the store with him and during that scene the Stynes kidnap the reader. Benny (who is still alive and readers SO cuz I said so. Lol) goes after them and dean and Sam follow afterward? While they break in to rescue her they meet halfway because she escaped because she refuses to be a damsel in distress for more than 12 hours. Lol! Please make her sassy as all heck.





	I'm No Cinderella

The Impala was barely stopped when you got out. “I can get snacks by myself, Dean.” You pointed out when he moved around the front to join you. “I’m a big girl.” You added, trying to get your point across.

“You’re our baby sister.” Dean said with a smirk as he put his arm around you.

“I’m a year younger than Sam. I’m not a _baby_!” You shoved him off.

Rolling his eyes, he held the door open for you. Your green eyes looked around, waiting for a snack to stand out. You hummed to yourself as you moved through the isles, grabbing chips, candy, energy bars, and anything else that caught your eye.

Dean grabbed beer and beef jerky, making you laugh. You put everything on the counter with his two items and leaned your backside against the counter. Your hands were resting by your hips when he quickly pulled out his gun. The man behind the counter grabbed you by your ponytail, pulling your brown hair back towards him. You screamed, kicking, causing anything within range of your feet to be scattered.

“Look what we have here, boys.” The man you had you in a vice grip smirked.  His forearm was pressing against your windpipe, making you wheeze.  Spots started to appear in your eyesight, your fingers digging at his skin. There was no way this guy was human. He was stronger than any man you’d met in your life.

As things grew darker, you heard gun shots and yelling. The last thing you heard was Dean calling out your name.

* * *

Blinking, you looked around. It looked like something out of some weird medical horror flick. “ _Really_?” You groaned. “You couldn’t be any more creative?”

A blonde man appeared over you, smiling. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

“Ugh. You’re one of _those_.”

His smile faded. “I wouldn’t be talkin’ to me like that if I were you.”

You smirked. “No, you’d be stroking your own ego. Among other things.” The back of his hand connected with your face, causing you to taste blood. You licked the coppery fluid up with your tongue. “Quick. Better get my boyfriend. He’d get all sorts of turned on right now. He just fucking _loves_ licking me clean.” You laughed, your eyes sparkling at the thought of you boyfriend, Benny. Dean had introduced the two of you and you were instantly interested in him. Of course, it took you getting a bit drunk to admit it to him, but he’d felt the same.

Your older brothers were pissed when they found out by walking in on the two of you. 6 months after you started dating. You simply told them that’s why they needed to learn you had your door locked for a reason.

* * *

Sam and Dean didn’t exactly enjoy telling Benny about you getting kidnapped by the Stynes. Charlie had glared at them and then went to work trying to figure out a way to get to you. Benny couldn’t agree to sitting  back and coming up with some complicated plan. Not when those monsters had you. He’d walked out, slamming the door. 

* * *

You were rushing through the halls, knife in hand when you’d heard more foot steps. Moving so  you were flat against the wall, you calmed your breathing. Right as the tall man passed, you slit his throat. His had went to try to stop the bleeding, which was pointless. You watched as he crumpled to the floor, rolling to his back. His blood sprayed onto your jeans, making you back up. “Ew. Nasty. What did I ever do to _you_? These are my favorite jeans!”

Sighing, you turned and started moving through the halls again. This time when you heard footsteps, it was obvious it was more than just one person. Slipping into a side room, you left the door cracked. Your eyes watched as they moved past, a grin forming on your lips. “Boys!” You smiled, slipping out.

Benny was the first to turn, wrapping you in his arms and kissing you. “I thought your brothas got you killed, cher.” His forehead was on yours.

“It’s gonna take more than some weird ass freaks to take me down.” You laughed.

Dean just stared, surprised. “What the hell?” He asked. “How’d you get free?”

“Let’s just say…in a room full of men, it’s _not_ hard to outsmart them.” Sam and Dean gave you a serious bitch face while Benny smirked. Motioning for them to follow, you, Dean, Benny, and Sam moved towards the entrance.

The entrance was blocked by another ten or so members of the Styne family. Including the one who had struck you. He’d slipped away at one point for ‘more pressing matters’. “What a shame. Getting this far, just to be denied escaping.” He shook his head.

You shrugged, dropping your knife. “What a shame. Such a handsome face being denied a _decent_ personality.”

That seemed to do it. Fists were colliding with jaws, elbows with noses, and knives being driven deep into stomachs. As bodies fell to the ground, your little group stood there, bloody, and sore. “Well, then.” Dean sighed.

Stepping over the body in front of you, you picked up the knife you’d had before. “I need a drink.” You mused as you walked out the front door.


End file.
